narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tōtoi Saidan
Tōtoi Saidan (祭壇尊い, Saidan Tōtoi; lit. “Exalted Altar”) is a Jōnin-level shinobi of Takigakure and the son of the village's current leader, Jōhin Saidan and the older brother of one of its most prominent shinobi, Shōyō Saidan. Skilled in wielding different types of weaponry, specifically that of swords and combining them with elemental chakra, Tōtoi has become both respected and feared within his village for his raw skill and ruthlessness in battle. A stern and serious minded man, he is also known for his reluctance to cooperate in a team and preference to work completely alone. Background Appearance Tōtoi is a tall man with a body lean from years of training and proper exercise. His features are predominantly dark, his hair black as is his eyes. The hairstyle which he dons is wild and spiky, its length extending down slightly beyond the edges of his shoulders. A calm and soft spoken individual, Tōtoi’s facial expressions are usually bland and void of any emotion. The shape of his dark eyes is narrow which only adds to the shroud of solemnity that already surrounds him. While he often seems to be distant and aloof, there is also an evident sense of boldness about him. Based off the judgment of his physicality, he can be compared to a lump of charcoal due to his hard exterior yet potential to be fueled into a more intense mood. His skin, in correspondence to his dark hair and eyes, is moderately tanned from countless hours spent outside under the sun’s rays while conducting his duties. As if manifesting his serious nature in the form of fabric, Tōtoi wears black attire accustomed for a shinobi as it allows him to blend in with the shadows. Usually, he can be seen wearing a black long coat that extends down past his knees and near the tips his ankles. His footwear consists of standard ninja sandals of the black variety while his hands are covered in black gloves. A shinobi who utilizes weapons heavily in combat, he sports the standard shuriken pouch on his right hip and a kunai holster on his right leg to accommodate his right handedness. Although he is a wielder of swords of various sizes, Tōtoi only keeps one equipped to him at all times. His trusty nodachi, Jitsukarite, is always strapped to his back in a personally crafted scabbard made of leather material. He wears his Takigakure forehead protector strapped loosely around his left shoulder. Under his long coat, he wears a modified version of the sky blue Takigakure flak jacket that does not feature shoulder-guards. Instead, similar to a ninja of Konohagakure, his jacket features scroll pouches on both sides of the chest area. Personality A man who is woven by mystery, Tōtoi is as reclusive as a turtle under its shell. While he is by no means discourteous, unless he feels a situation calls for it, he is simply unsociable and not exactly skilled in dealing with other people. Predictably, he does not fit well into the teamwork dynamic often practiced by shinobi across the world. Instead, he prefers to work completely alone as he believes that he is able to function best without any assistance. He is not much of a talker and dislikes holding long conversations as he is prone to long silences in between his words. When conversing, he has a habit of not looking at the person whom he is talking to. Even stranger, he has been known to face away during conversations and speak lowly. It is unknown whether his odd habits have anything to do with potential self-esteem issues as he appears to be as confident as anyone else, especially when in battle. While he may seem to an uncaring and otherwise selfish individual, Tōtoi possesses a very high opinion of his village and the other shinobi within it. Realistic, he acknowledges that Takigakure is not the strongest village in the ninja world but he firmly believes that it has the potential to be. Having never been successfully invaded by an enemy, Tōtoi believes that Takigakure maintains the best defense out of any village as even the barriers of Konohagakure were able to penetrated at one point. Having elitist views about both his village and himself, it can be said that Tōtoi is nothing short of arrogant and condescending. While he is quick to give praise whenever he feels that it is deserved, he is more likely to disparage others and point out their errors. He claims that he does so in order to help them grow but it is evident that he obtains some sort of entertainment through his criticisms. Ultimately, it can be concluded that he loves his village and its people and that he only wants to see them grow. Defining himself as a strict man with little tolerance for failure, Tōtoi seeks improvement and refuses to accept even the most minor of meager results. Stubborn as a bull, Tōtoi does not seem to take well to others commenting on his own actions. He seems to be hypocritical in this regard as he is reluctant to accept advice but is an enormous dispenser of his own input and guidance. Tōtoi despises mistakes as they are his number one pet peeve. According to himself, a village cannot hope to operate if its shinobi are not able to perform at one hundred percent of their capacity on every mission. He carries the ideal that the greater good of the village is more important than the shinobi who serve it. His reasoning for carrying this ideal is that shinobi can simply be replaced by the next generation while a village must remain in a constant state of prosperity to survive. Likewise, it can be speculated that Tōtoi bares little to no fear of his own demise. Having willingly chosen to walk the path of a ninja, he accepts that he may one day be defeated and killed in battle and in fact anticipates it as his preferred way to die. Equipment Abilities Bukijutsu Nature Transformation Chakra Flow Trivia Quotes Category:Takigakure Category:Shinobi Category:Jonin Category:Characters who's gender is male Category:Male